More and more musical works are created with the development of entertainments. Some people attempt to claim copyrights on musical works obtained by simply changing a music name, or slightly changing a music score, or simply joining several existing music scores. Currently, there is still no platform that can be used to perform a similarity analysis on musical works to identify plagiarized or imitated works, and various and complex forms (including pure music, mono-track music, multi-track music, and singing) of musical works make it harder for protecting musical works' copyrights. Simply performing hash coding on the music files for recording and authenticating copyrights cannot verify originality of musical works with similar tunes or tempi but with different forms.